The Great Summer Reaving
After the Second Rebellion, with Urrigon Greyjoy newly seated on the Seastone Chair, a council of Ironborn was called, Lord Greyjoy wishing to take the feel of his realm. The council was quickly overtaken by more ambitious tidings. Lord Goodbrother, with support of Lord Wynch, arose to propose a Great Reaving be called. Lord Wynch, a known and celebrated Reaver, earned the plan the support of the Old Way faction within the council. Lord Goodbrother’s support was a surprise; the man was known to follow the New Way, with his concentration on expanding his House’s mines. Goodbrother throwing in earned the tenuous support of Lord Rodrik Harlaw, chief amongst those of the New, leaving Urrigon little choice in opposing it. The Great Reaving was pushed into attacking the Summer Isles, argued for their apparent lack of defences compared to Essos; still rich, however. A decisive battle outside of Tall Trees Town took the Summer Islanders by complete surprise, and their Swan Ship’s advantage at long range was stripped by the sudden boarding of the Iron Fleet. Praising the Drowned God at the lack of wind, Ironborn oars outran slack sails. The momentum was carried into Tall Trees Town, where the port was raided and sacked, great riches being taken by the Ironborn. When the flames settled, confusion was apparent in the Iron Fleet for it was still there. A meeting in the town revealed all; Lord Goodbrother had arranged for the Island to not just be raided, but taken. He planned to take all the island into Thralldom, and turn it into something to generate gold for as long as they could hold it. Wynch had been brought on board with promises of raiding the surrounding islands. The announcement was met with outrage to begin with; Lord Harlaw threatened to walk, and chaos reigned with Lord Greyjoy finally managing to calm everything. The meeting came to the eventual, if reluctant, agreement to see this mad plot of Goodbrother through. It was agreed that the Iron Fleet would strike to take the city of Lotus Port, then the Fleet would split between those who wanted to remain, and those who wished to leave the so called fool’s venture; including Lord Greyjoy, who had a kingdom to rule. The King of the Island, hearing of the raid, was outraged. While the Summer Isles did not know war like this, they were no Naathi. Taking his personal levies, many armed with the feared golden bows, he marched to rain arrows upon the heathens who would sack his kingdom. Before he arrived at Tall Trees, word had come to him. Expecting the King’s exact move, the Iron Fleet had struck and taken Lotus Port and Last Lament, destroying the parts of the King’s forces that had not moved in time, and still mustering. Declaring he would die before surrendering, the King of Walano melted into the jungle, taking up a campaign of guerilla warfare. While capturing had been quick, holding was harder. The forces that remained had to deal with constant ambushes, Ironborn shield walls barely holding against onslaught of arrows that could puncture even plate. With the Reavers spending more time raiding neighbouring islands than reinforcing their brethren, Rodrik Harlaw and Lord Goodbrother hired mercenaries with their now masses of riches to reinforce their troops; and, in all honestly, take the brunt of the attacks. What followed was three years of increasing horror. To the objection of many, especially the Drowned Priests, Lord Harlaw began to use the thralls past what was seen as appropriate; beating them, executing for not working hard enough, and making them slaves in all but name. As more and more of those of the New Way departed, citing their disgust at what the Ironborn had become there, the grasp became less tenuous on the Island, the natives becoming bolder in their attacks. With proper safe haven denied, and Summer Islander agents starting to burn ships in harbour, the Reavers who had accompanied retreated to the islands with their riches as well. Soon the dwindling numbers left Lord Rodrik himself holding just Lotus Port, with the King of Walano finally assaulting his city, taking it back after three years. Realising his now father’s madness, his young heir, Guthrum Harlaw, with the support of Harlaw men, ordered a retreat from the Island. The last foothold had fallen, and with it, the Great Summer Reaving, leaving the mad Rodrik Harlaw to die a death of drawn out agony, the reputation of primarily Harlaw in ruins, and the once richest island of the Summer Isles a burned husk of its former glory. Category:Ironborn Category:Iron Islands Category:House Harlaw Category:House Goodbrother